


A La Clarté des Etoiles

by SaritAadam



Series: Confinement printemps 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Terrorism, Terrorists, mention of dictature, mention of explosion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Sur le flanc de la montagne, un véhicule brave le couvre-feu.Les deux hommes à son bord décident de s'arrêter et observent la ville en contre-bas, attendant l'explosion qu'ils ont planifié.Seule les étoiles entendent leurs doutes et leurs espoirs.
Series: Confinement printemps 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987006





	A La Clarté des Etoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Quand le confinement a été annoncé fin avril, un ami a rassemblé ses amis écrivains pour écrire un recueil de nouvelles (l'idée était de faire quelque chose similaire au Décaméron ou à l'Héptaméron, pour ceux qui connaissent).  
> J'ai écrit deux nouvelles pour ce projet.  
> L'ensemble des nouvelles devait se retrouver en ligne après quelques peaufinements... il y a six mois. Autant dire que j'ai perdu patience et c'est la raison pour laquelle je poste mes nouvelles ici.
> 
> J'ai parfaitement conscience du peu de visibilité que je vais avoir sur ses projets en les sortant de moi-même, sans profiter de la plateforme que mon ami a. C'est un original work sur ao3, c'est en français, et je n'ai pas un public préexistant pour venir. Donc, si vous trouvez cette petite nouvelle et que vous l'appréciez, s'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas peur de le dire avec un kudos ou un commentaire, même plusieurs années après. Cela fera grandement plaisir :)

Le véhicule glisse dans la nuit sans y laisser la moindre trace, lumière éteintes et engins quasi muets. Si le véhicule pouvait parler, elle raconterait toutes les fois où elle fonçait sur cette même montagne, les engins rugissants et toutes choses vivantes conscientes de sa présence. Elle raconterait les nuits, similaire à celle-ci, garée sur son flan, au côté de tant d'autre, pour assister à des fêtes et festivals.

C'était il y a longtemps et maintenant les nuits sont silencieuses et solitaires.

Elle arrive à une halte sur un haut plateau.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable de s'arrêter, » Ayumu remarque sur le siège passager.

« On à encore le temps, » Nic met une pichenette à l'horloge sur le panneau de contrôle. Il est treize avant quatre. « On ne peut pas décoller du port avant deux. »

La douce clarté prodiguée par les galaxies d'étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes n'est pas suffisante pour distinguer les détails dans l'expression d'Ayumu. Mais Nic a juste besoin de voir le sourcil levé de son époux pour savoir qu'il n'est pas dupe.

« Promis, » Nic tapote le véhicule avec un clin d’œil et un sourire charmeur, « elle nous aura fait partir d'ici avant que quelqu'un est compris ce qui se passe. »

Une autre personne aurait démarré le véhicule devant l'expression d'Ayumu. Nic, lui, sait mieux que de prendre ce regard au sérieux.

Il glisse sur son siège et prend l'autre homme dans ses bras.

« Et puis, la vue ici est magnifique. »

« Ça, je te le concède. » Ayumu s'installe contre le torse de Nic, un sourire dans la voix.

Sous leur vue, au pied de la montagne, la ville s'étend, noire et vaste. Les lumières des rues, la plupart cachées depuis leur point d'observation, silhouettent les bâtiments sans permettre de les identifier. Un seul bâtiment se distingue au centre de cette masse sombre ; les lumières braquées sur lui exhibent son architecture dépassée, ses ornements ostentatoires et son orgueil déplacé.

Ayumu frémit dans les bras de son mari, et Nic sens le froid métal de l'arme caché sous ses vêtements. Il sert son époux plus fort contre lui, se concentrant sur sa chaleur et le courage qu'elle renferme.

Il jette un coup d’œil à l'horloge. Cinq avant quatre.

« J'ai du mal à croire que jusqu'à présent on n'a pas eut de problème. »

« Je le peux. On avait planifié. »

Nic sourit dans le cou d'Ayumu, reconnaissant leur vieil débat sur la chance.

« Tout comme la suite, » son époux continue.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ton gars ? Nic demande d'une voix qu'il veut décontractée.

« On ne peut jamais être sûr, » Ayumu répond avec son ton neutre. « Mais j'ai pris les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas avoir à le rencontrer. J'ai toutes les informations pour pouvoir emprunter son vaisseau. »

« Emprunter ? »

Ayumu tourne la tête pour le regarder en levant un sourcil et Nic souffle par le nez. Le pauvre homme va perdre son vaisseau.

Nic retourne son attention sur la ville.

« Et après ça, on passe la frontière d'astéroïdes. »

Ayumu sort de l'embrasse et immédiatement, Nic se sent vulnérable sans sa chaleur dans ses bras. L'homme se retourne pour lui faire face.

« C'est notre meilleure chance. Sur les autres planètes ils nous rapatrieront ici. »

« Notre meilleure chance se trouve au-delà de l'univers connu, après plusieurs semaines de fuite. » Même à ses oreilles, il sonne défaitiste.

Ayumu lui attrape la main et penche la tête, exprimant son inquiétude plus sûrement qu'avec des mots.

« Bébé, est-ce que… » Sa voix est serrée. Il se mord la lèvre avant de continuer : « Est-ce que tu penses que ce qu'on fait est utile ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On ne peut qu'espérer. »

« Oui, mais... »

Plusieurs visages flashent dans l'esprit de Nic. Ces étrangers qu'il croise dans la rue, les yeux qui fuient quand passent les forces de sécurité car il n'est pas possible de savoir quand on a fait quelque chose de pas bien. Sa supérieure ; se frottant les tempes de lassitude quand elle annonce la nouvelle coupe budgétaire. Leur voisin, les rides creusées par un métier qui a cassé son corps pendant 50 ans, et qui a été laissé sans rien. Sa belle-mère, en larme après avoir été licenciée à cause de données personnelles son métier n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance. Son neveu, le foulard qu'il met pour protester qui ne masque pas la rage dans ses yeux. L'enfant qui souriait sur les images, qui ignore ce qu'est demain et qu'ils ont renoncé à adopter.

« On aurait peut-être pus faire plus ? »

« Non. On commence à être connu. On aurait mis en danger tout groupe qu'on aurait rejoint. Tu le sais. »

« Je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander… Est-ce que c'est suffisant ? »

Ayumu tourne la tête pour regarder de nouveau la ville où ils ont fait leurs vies. Nic se sent coupable de demander à son époux de le réassurer alors que c'est son plan. Mais Ayumu a toujours été le plus déterminé d'eux deux. Dès qu'il est pris par ses idées, ou les projets fous de son mari, il va jusqu'au bout, contre les odes, et sortant victorieux à chaque occasion. C'est ce qui a permis à Nic de continuer.

« Non, ce ne le sera pas. » Le cœur de Nic se serre. Cette fois-ci, la résolution d'Ayumu a été poussé trop loin. « Notre plan ne résoudra pas les problèmes de cette planète et ne lui assurera pas un avenir radieux. »

Il se tourne vers son mari, et les étoiles se reflètent dans son regard brûlant de détermination.

« Notre plan enlèvera au pouvoir un de ses symboles et montrera qu'il n'est pas intouchable. » Il porte la main de Nic, qu'il tient encore, à ses lèvres. « Mon amour, tout ce qu'on peut accomplir c'est donner de l'espoir. Après, c'est à ceux qui restent de choisir comment l'utiliser. Mais cet espoir, même s'il ne touche qu'une seule personne, oui, c'est utile. »

Perdu dans les yeux d'Ayumu, Nic sent sa volonté revenir, plus forte que jamais. Il planifierait des projets fous pour le restant de ses jours avec ce regard pour le mener.

L'horloge indique quatre.

Au pied de la montagne, au centre de la ville, une explosion retenti et un bâtiment orgueilleux s'effondre sur lui-même.

La nuit est déchirée par le rugissement d'engins et le fou rire incontrôlé de leur chauffeur.

Bientôt, ils auront dévalé le flan de la montagne et fonceront loin de leur ville, loin de leur planète, vers la limite de l'univers.

Nic sens une chaleur sur son flan. Contre lui, Ayumu sourit. Nic dépose un rapide baisser sur ses lèvres.

Oui, il ira au-delà de l'univers avec cet homme.


End file.
